My Sun, my sun My Moon, my moon
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: Cloud, an orphaned boy whos just found love in more ways than one, takes you through the high school life of a homosexual couples son. Zack/Cloud Mystery Naruto couple. Can you guess?


I'm trying a new pairing that I like alot.

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy in general. Dont make me remember all those numbers.

Claimer: This story plot is mine.

Another Claimer: I dont own Naruto...Oh yeah it's coming.

----------------

Sun streamed through the open windows with careful stealth and experience. It slowly crept its way onto the dark wardrobe left of the balcany softly caressing the dustcoverd surface. Particles of dust lightly danced in the sun rays. Slowly it crept closer, its beams softened by the thin white curtains of the balcany, to the middle of the room where a large bed with a black comforter slightly askew on top of two lumps. A silky red under sheet wrapped its self around two gently intertwined figures.

Sunlight danced on light blond spikes and a pale face. Said face screwed up into a yawn before glazed blue eyes opened to the world around them taking in everything from every corner. The items of clothes hazerdly strwen across the plush blood red carpet. The slightly open balceny doors that let the breeze in, allowing the curtains to billow beautifully in the pale morning light. Blue eyes blinked slowly, not wanting the sight to go. It was, in it's own way, peaceful. Anyone else would think it laxy to lay around in bed while there were things on the floor but not him. He loved the way his lover and him kept theier room. It made him feel at home.

Speaking of said lover.

Cloud turned over onto his side facinf the opposite direction where under the black comforter raven spikes could be seen peeking out. CYour the sunloud smiled despite himself and pulled down the black comforter to reveal its occupant. A hansomly tan face framed with raven locks was the first thing he saw. He could tell his lover was trying to wake up due to the movement of his eyes inder his lids. He let his gaze travel downward. Broad tan chest, slightly dark nipples, flat washboard stomach and... Cloud blushed a bright red and allowed himself the pleasure of one peek. Just one and he'd look away...

"Like what you see?"

Cloud eeped and jumped slightly.

Zack laughed softly and pulled the slighter man closer to his body.

Cloud slapped his arm fondly and gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth. "Morning sleepy head..."

Zack nuzzled his head into his lovers soft hair. " Good mornin', you mean."

Cloud gave him a slightly puzzled look. "Huh?"

Zack grinned, "It's always a good moorning waking up next to you. Your my sun and without you I cant start my day..."

Cloud smiled softly at this. He and Zack had been dating for a good two years. They'd started their freshmen year. Cloud had just transfered into the school after being adopted by a local gay couple who'd always wanted a son. He'd been bullied and teased about it since the day his dad's had droped him off at school. Somehow someone had seen his 'mother' kiss him on the forhead and his father kiss his mother after. The friday of his first week of school he'd been jumped and gang raped. HE'd swore to Kami that he'd never go back. One week later and there he was in first period. And siting next to him had been Zack. He hadnt known the boy then and he was skeptical when the boy had offered him self defence lessons. They'd been bas friends for four whole months. It'd taken three months for him to find he was physically attracted to Zack, one to finally get up the courage to ask to have a indirect date. It took til' that summer to realize Zack felt the same. It took ti'l July for them each to ask the other out. They'd been through so much together in the past. Had so many connections on so many levels. Cloud, he knew from the first time they'd said I love you when not in the after glow of sex, that he wanted to spend forever with Zack.

Eventually they'd told Cloud's parents. Even though Cloud knew his parents wouldnt totally flip out about their relationship he was still a bit afraid. His father wasnt what you'd call...tamed. It was usually his mother who kept the man in control. Whenever his blond haired mother was there his punishments were always less servere. But when he wasnt...lets just say Cloud learned the hard way that playing with his fathers computer equalled scrubbing the bathtub with a paper thin washcloth wasnt all that fun.

Fortunatly his father wasnt all that mad, but his mother was. He'd yelled at Cloud about not having told him, about not trusting him to be on his own if he couldnt even be honest, then he cried yelled at Zack about defiling his 'babby'. His father simply looked smug.

Cloud jolted back to the present when he felt soft lips brushing softly against his ear. He shuddered when hot breath tickled the shell of his ear and instead of opening his eyes to look at the culpret he simply leaned his head back, giving the other better acess. A soft smile ghosted over his face and he moaned as Zacks talented hands ran down his naked torso softly then back up to tweek his sensitive nipples.

"Ah..mmmhh...Zack we...ah...we have to g-go turn in the man....Ah! Zack!...manuscript...mmm right there..." Zack grinned as he found Clouds sensitive spot where his torso and thigh met. He sucked on the spot then blew cold air onto it. He marveled at the way the blond arched himself up into his mouth, wanting, begging for more. Cloud threaded his thin pale fingers into the soft black locks as his mind swam in ecstasy. He had no idea why he had such a weird sweet spot. It was akward but it felt good, oh so good. But dammit he wanted more.

"Z-zack stop p-playing all these k-kinky games and GET ON WITH IT!"

Said man grinned. "Such impatience you have," he kissed the area again and then began to trail blazing hot kisses downward, "But how can I not play with something so sweet," the raven pressed a kiss to the inside of the boys thigh, loving the way Cloud moaned out his name. " How can I not love every peice of my breakfast," he trailed a hot kiss closer to clouds manhood. "My lunch...," another kiss, this time Zack kissed the beautiful sack before him, " My dinner..." he said in a husky voice as he rose and licked the leaking tip before blowing cool air onto it. He watched in satisfaction as Cloud arched off the bed with a breathy high moan. Zack crawled up his lovers body tantaizingly slow and raked his heated gaze over the lithe body beneth him.

Cloud shifter under the smoldering gaze, bringing his hands up he softly cupped the tan teens face between his hands. He looked lovingly into Zacks green eyes. He couldnt express in words how much he loved the teen above him. He closed his eyes and tried his best to burn the teens face into his memory. It was there already, hed always been there. But he wanted extra. Zack had brought him out of his quiet nature by giving him somthing in return. He gave him love and that was all he wanted. Of course he had his parents love but... he needed a love for him. Something intimate.

"Dont fall asleep love, we've only just begun." Zack chuckled softly. Cloud smiled, a special smile just for him.

"Zack love we've got school. It's already five forty and you promised to read my manuscript before I turn it in."

Zack sighed and reluctantly rose from the bed. "Alright alright, where is it?"

Cloud reached over the side of the bed and rummaged for a second before sitting up with a jerk and handing a large manila emvelope to the raven.

Cloud grabbed the red silk blanket and pulled it closer to him and looked down to his lap, a light blush adorning his cheeks. "I-if you don't like it you can be honest. I'ts a bit long but-but I...I tried really hard..." Cloud stopped when warm lips pressed against his. Zack pulled back and smiled at him.

" I dont care, I'm sure I'll love it either way." a thoughtful look came over Zacks face as he turned a questionable gaze to cloud," Theres like, no Zac k bashing in here is there?"

Cloud laughed a little uneasily. "A bit at the begining but...it was before you know...everything..." Zack nodded and smiled.

"As long as it's not too bad."

Cloud looked down guiltily, " Yeah..."

Zack gave him a look before taking the manuscript out of it's protective pouch. He perched himself on the bed and began the first scentence...

_"I knew I'd gotten' myself into something I couldnt get out of, but for now I'll just let reality play out..."_

------------------------------------------------

Hahaha...first chappy.

My new fav pairing. Anyone know any good Zack/Cloud stories or Cloud/Zack please tell me.

Also Hikaru/Kaoru from OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Chub)

It'd be appreciated.

Also if you can figure out who Cloud's parents are I'll give you kudos.

Love me


End file.
